User blog:Magma-Man/Game of the Year Awards
Now, I already know what I'm giving these awards to, but I'd like your opinions as well before I go ahead and put mine up. Also keep in mind the same thing I did, in that just because you haven't played a game or if it didn't suit your tastes doesn't mean it doesn't deserve an award. Best Soundtrack By soundtrack, I mean the music, the stuff you buy on Amazon. Which game had the most memorable music, the most fitting music, the best written music? All of these come into play when deciding the overall best. Choose. Best Soundtrack Call of Duty: Black Ops II Halo 4 Mass Effect 3 Other (Please Specify) Best Sound Design Okay, here is where all the sound comes together. Which game's weapons had the most satisfying sounds, which game had the best acting, which game was not only a visual but audio treat as well? Best Sound Design Borderlands 2 Halo 4 Mass Effect 3 Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Other (Please Specify) Best Feel What game had the most responsive controls, which had just the right kind of graphics to compliment these controls? What game just felt as right as right can be to play? This, I feel is far more important then the graphics. Graphics are only there to compliment the feel of the game. Best Feel Borderlands 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dishonored Halo 4 Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Other (Please Specify) Best Character Which character was the most well-written? This you can be a bit biased on, because this is generally your favorite character. Best Character Clap Trap (Borderlands 2) Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect 3) Handsome Jack (Borderlands 2) Javik (Mass Effect 3) Legion (Mass Effect 3) Optimus Prime (Transformers: Fall of Cybertron) Raul Menendez (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) Shockwave (Transformers: Fall of Cybertron) The Illusive Man (Mass Effect 3) Frank Woods (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) Other (Please Specify, don't be shy, harassment gets people in trouble here) Best Voice Another "BIASED AND PROUD" category. Which voice actor is your favorite for this year? Best Voice Actor Brandon Keener (Garrus Vakarian) Jennifer Hale (Female Commander Shepard) Mark Meer (Male Commander Shepard) Nolan North (Edward Richtofen, Cliffjumper, Bruticus) Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime) Steve Blum (Shockwave) (You'd all also know him as Tank Dempsey and often times Wolverine) Other (Please Specify) Best Competitive Multiplayer BIASED AND PROUD Best Competitive Multiplayer Call of Duty: Black Ops II Halo 4 Medal of Honor: Warfighter Natural Selection II Planetside 2 Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Other (Please Specify) Best Co-operative Multiplayer BIASED AND STILL PROUD Best Co-Op Multiplayer Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mass Effect 3 Errm... Other (Please Specify) Best Song Used to Advertise Best Advertisement Song Back in Black (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) Castle of Glass (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) Cities and Dust (Transformers: Fall of Cybertron) In the Jungle... (Borderlands 2) Other (Please Specify) Most Anticipated What game that isn't coming this year are you excited for this year? Most Anticipated Aliens: Colonial Marines Bioshock: Infinite Dead Island: Riptide Grand Theft Auto V Metro: Last Light Prey 2 The Last of Us Other (Please Specify) Game of the Year The best game of the entire year. Try not to biased towards this one, no matter how much you love a certain game, there may be alot of flaws you'll overlook. Let us not measure this by your favorite, but rather what game you felt had less flaws then any other game and gave you a good amount of value for your money. What came closest to perfect? Game of the Year Assassin's Creed III Borderlands 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dishonored Halo 4 Mass Effect 3 Walking Dead Other (Please Specify) DLC of the Year I'll update this section once the Dragonborn dlc for Skyrim has been out for a couple days. To prevent the fact that with other categories there are alot of games I'm going to undoubtedly miss, please tell me what dlc this year impressed you the most in the comments. Category:Blog posts Category:News